Sálvese quien pueda
by LadyKs
Summary: —¡Mátala! ¡Oh Dios mio, mátala! —Chilló Romano, mientras Bielorrusia hiperventilaba y Noruega se disponía a aplastar a esa cucaracha infernal [2P. Second Player]


Esto es una parida, por eso debía escribirla.

Advertencias: 2P/Second Player. Palabrotas.

**Sálvese quien pueda**

—¡IIIIIAAAAAAAH! —El agudo chillido debió escucharse en la otra punta del continente europeo, que digo, debió escucharse claramente en América y en Oceanía. El cabello rubio golpeó como un látigo la cara del italiano que dormitaba tranquilamente sobre el sofá y se despertó sobresaltado, cayendo de su asiento.

—¡Bela! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!? —Noruega se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, observando a la chica que tenía un rictus de terror en pleno rostro. —¿Qué...?

Noruega vio al problema en cuestión. Una cucaracha ENORME correteaba alrededor de los pies de Bielorrusia, que daba saltitos y lloriqueaba.

—¿Por qué gritáis? Debo dormir para que mi cutis esté perfecto y...

El italiano se unió a los gritos al ver al bicho pasar a menos de dos centímetros de uno de sus pies.

—¡Mátala! ¡Dios mio, mátala!

Y el noruego intentó calmarles (después de subirse a una silla para alejarse del bicharraco), de verdad que lo intentó, pero ellos venga a "UAAAAAAH" y a correr en círculos como cuando tocaban accidentalmente algo muerto o había rebajas en una tienda, como si el bichito fuera a comerles.

—¡Se ha metido debajo del armario! ¡Dios mio, se ha metido debajo del armario! ¡En el armario! —Chilló la bielorrusa, hiperventilando.

—_Norvegia!_ ¡Mátala! —Romano blandía un cojín como arma, subido al sillón.

—¡Está en el armario! —Añadió la chica, por si no había quedado claro.

—¡Ya, ya sé que está en el armario! —Replicó el noruego algo irritado por la chillona voz de pito de la eslava. Se bajó de un salto al suelo y cogió una raqueta, dispuesto a enfrentar valientemente a la cucaracha. Porque Noruega vivía al límite.

Y mientras Bielorrusia hiperventilaba, cerca de un paro cardíaco, Romano fue a por agua temiendo que la muchacha se desmayara ahí mismo, y al salir al pasillo escuchó el timbre. Fue corriendo (dando saltitos) a abrir la puerta, canturreando un "vooooy". Abrió la puerta y miró por encima de sus gafas de sol con cristales rosa oscuro a la personita que estaba delante de él.

—¡Spagna, amore! Ahora mismo estoy un poquito ocupado, espera un momento, ¿si? —Dijo Romano con voz aterciopelada, ignorando la cara de malhumor del español, que le apartó sin muchos reparos y entró dispuesto a poner fin a los gritos que no le dejaban echarse su siesta, maldiciendo por lo bajo el tener una casa pegada a la del italiano.

—¡Callaros de una puta vez, maricas histéricas! —Ordenó, logrando que Bielorrusia se girara hacia él, pálida como el papel.

Pero antes de poder hacer gran cosa, Noruega se giró y estampó la raqueta contra la cara del español, que cayó KO al suelo al momento. Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos, Noruega soltó un "ups" y volvió a su tarea de intentar cargarse a la cucaracha, mientras Romano chillaba histérico sobre noséqué de haber matado a su amorcito y Bielorrusia seguía en sock.

—¡Spagna! ¡Respóndeme, Spagna! —Sollozó Romano mientras zarandeaba una y otra vez al inconsciente español, al no lograr nada soltó una bofetada en la cara del íbero, con la esperanza de hacerle reaccionar. —¡Reacciona! ¡No te mueras! ¡No quiero cadáveres en mi súper _cool_ alfombra!

—¡Le vas a matar! —Lloriqueó la chica mientras acertaba a reaccionar y sacar su iPad rosa con corazoncitos de la bandera lituana, marcando el número de la policía.

—_Oh my...! _¡No le encuentro el pulso! —Exclamó romano mientras ponía los dedos sobre la cara externa de la muñeca de España, ignorando que el pulso se encontraba mucho mejor por el otro lado.

—¡Calmaos, maldita sea! —Ordenó Noruega mientras le arrebataba el teléfono a Bielorrusia. —¿Estás loca? Creerán que es un homicidio, iremos a la cárcel, y nos violarán en la ducha.

—¡En la cárcel te obligan a vestir como que totalmente hortera! —Dijo un horrorizado Romano.

—Bien, tranquilos. —Noruega reflexionó unos segundos y agarró de la pierna al español, dispuesto a arrastrarlo a la habitación del italiano y esconderlo en el armario, pero Romano intervino a tiempo para evitarlo.

—¡No puedes hacerle eso a mi Spagna! —Replicó alterado, agarrando él mismo la pierna del íbero y sacándolo fuera de la casa, dejándolo en el felpudo. —Como que mucho mejor. ¿Qué quieres, que manche mi ropa de sangre?

Bielorrusia replicó que ahí podían verlo y le arrastró ella misma al interior de nuevo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que hacer, cuando la chica cayó en una cosa.

—¡Nor! Me dio tiempo a llamar, o sea, que la poli como que puede venir ya mismo y tal. —Lloriqueó a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar otra vez, al borde de uno de sus ataques de nervios. —No quiero ir a la cárcel, no me confesé.

Bielorrusia sacó su iPad y marcó el número de Lituania.

—_¿Qué coj...?_

—¡Te amo! ¡Casémonos de nuevo! ¡Hagamos el LitBel, el nuevo Gran Ducado! ¡Me pondré esos trajes de cuero que te gustan!

—_..._

—...

—¡Me ha colgado! —Sollozó la chica, lloriqueando amargamente.

Noruega frunció el ceño, aún intentando pensar algo, mientras Romano consolaba a la sensible bielorrusa. Y llamaron a la puerta. Y Bielorrusia y Romano se pusieron a chillar mientras Noruega empujaba el cuerpo del español por las escaleras del sótano y cerraba detrás de si.

Los otros dos reaccionaron al fin y fueron a abrir, encontrándose con un policía que abrió la boca para decir algo antes de ser interrumpido por el italiano.

—_Ciao_, agente! —Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa. —¿Cadáver? ¿Qué cadáver?

—Ya la está cagando. —Murmuró Bielorrusia en voz baja.

—¡Ey! ¿Es un stripper? —Soltó Noruega empujando a los otros dos para ver al agente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y lanzándole una seductora mirada al hombre. —Te dije que en ese número había buenos, Bela.

—¿Eh? —Murmuró confundida la rubia ladeando la cabeza con expresión confundida. —Pero si llamé a la policía para lo de España, ¿no te acuerdas?

Romano le tapó la boca soltando otra risita falsa.

—No la hagas caso, está... un poquito tocada. —Dijo el noruego llevándose un dedo a la sien en señal de que la pobre estaba como un cencerro, a lo que la aludida soltó una protesta. —Lo siento mucho, se trata de una terrible confusión.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Los tres suspiraron mucho más tranquilos y Bielorrusia se vio libre de nuevo cuando Romano apartó la mano de su boca. Rieron un poco para quitarle importancia al asunto, dispuestos a volver al salón como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Vosotros... psicópatas...

El chillido triple al ver al magullado español hecho mierda saliendo del sótano y mirándoles MUY mal, fue de puro terror, Bielorrusia ahogó un gritito, puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó siendo sujetada por Noruega antes de estamparse contra el suelo.

—¡Spagna! —Exclamó Romano. —¡Lo siento, yo no quería! ¡Por favor, fantasma de Spagna, no chupes mi alma ni me lances una terrible maldición! ¡Llevatelos a ellos, pero déjame vivir!

—¿Qué? No digas idioteces. —Protestó un enfadado español. —¿Me habéis dado un raquetazo, y una vez inconsciente arrastrado, golpeado y tirado por las escaleras?

—Eh... Jo, si lo dices así suena mal.

—No es para tanto. —Añadió Noruega, soltando a Bielorrusia cuando esta empezó a despertarse y se mantuvo en pie.

—¡Lo siento! —Dijo aterrorizada la chica, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y totalmente pálida. —¡No queríamos hacerte nada, pero la cucaracha... y tú apareciste y Nor te dio sin querer... y Roma no quería manchar su alfombra!

—Que os jodan. Yo me largo de esta casa de locos, sois unos enfermos, psicópatas asesinos. —Refunfuñó el español andando como podía hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir notó que le agarraban del brazo. Giró la cabeza dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a cualquiera de los tres, encontrándose con la carita tierna de Romano con los ojos llorosos y un leve puchero en el rostro.

—Spagna... —Dijo éste, con voz suave y triste. El español se puso como un tomate. —No manches el felpudo de sangre al salir.

El español se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, y le dio un golpe en la nuca al italiano que usó las manos para protegerse con tal mala suerte de que el golpe dio en una de sus perfectas y limadas uñas. España se largó y cerró de un portazo.

—¡Eres un bárbaro! ¡Un bruto! ¡Un asesino! ¡MI UÑA! ¡OH DIOS MIO MI UÑA! —Se tiró de rodillas al suelo, agonizando como si le hubieran matado.

Bielorrusia se asustó y abrazó al italiano, murmurando palabras de consuelo, entendiendo el terrible sufrimiento en el que se retorcía de angustia su amigo. Noruega se encogió de hombros dispuesto a volver al salón, con la raqueta apoyada en el hombro, cuando frenó en seco y la raqueta cayó al suelo.

Romano y Bielorrusia miraron, curiosos, qué había shockeado al nórdico.

Y allí, en medio del pasillo, desafiante, ese infernal insecto, la cucaracha del demonio, ajena a ese trío de enfermos mentales.

Noruega se avalanzó dispuesto a dar muerte al bicho, Romano chilló, sin ninguna duda, muy masculinamente, y Bielorrusia estuvo a punto de desmayarse de no ser porque llamaron a la puerta y la chica, cotilla como nadie, fue corriendo a abrir. Se derritió como el chocolate al ver a Lituania en la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—¡Tú, retrasada! —Espetó el lituano agarrando a la chica de los brazos y agitándola, ésta solo ahogó un gritito por la sorpresa. —¡Deja de tocarme Vilna con tus malditas llamadas, acosadora obsesiva! Pero como siempre acabamos teniendo sexo, he decidido alegrar tu patética existencia y...

Recibió un golpe en la cara, cortesía noruega. Y se desplomó.

—¡Noruega! —Protestó indignada la bielorrusa.

—¡Es un acto reflejo, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Mierda!

—¡Hay que llamar a la policía!

**.**

**En fin, sé que es una parida, una cosa rara, pero... estos tres en 2P me hacen gracia.**


End file.
